


Upon The Wake

by LokisCallico



Category: Wolf Lake
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisCallico/pseuds/LokisCallico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand at the door of a gorgeous cabin near a wonderful park. Blank empty smiles on their faces as they wave goodbye to a small white Pontiac. The woman insides feels love, but no amount of tolerance remains in their hearts. Their relief at her departure is written all over their empty smiles. As the small car blinks out of sight, the tall thin man looks down at his beaming fiancé. Her face is filled with excitement and her age has moved on to adulthood. He looks down at her with a handsome smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon The Wake

Upon the Wake  
By: MarukaiDaManiac  
They stand at the door of a gorgeous cabin near a wonderful park. Blank empty smiles on their faces as they wave goodbye to a small white Pontiac. The woman insides feels love, but no amount of tolerance remains in their hearts. Their relief at her departure is written all over their empty smiles. As the small car blinks out of sight, the tall thin man looks down at his beaming fiancé. Her face is filled with excitement and her age has moved on to adulthood. He looks down at her with a handsome smile, but it soon turns to a dastardly grimace. He winks at her with lust in his eyes and waves at her to follow. She walks peacefully behind him until they re-enter the cabin. With a swift movement, he rips her into his arms and presses his lips down hard against hers. She quickly jolts the pressure back into his lips and they remain in this spot, sharing the passion that flows so freely between them. With his overwhelming height, he uses his leverage to push her back until he reaches the door and slams it shut. With his nimble fingers, he turns both locks and presses her against the wooden slab. The kiss is broken and she looks into his eyes once more. His pupils have dilated in a way that only one emotion causes. She smirks and speaks devilishly “Well baby, you look quite overtaken by lust”. His eyes jolt into a demanding look, “Silence woman!” She nods quickly and her gaze meets the floor between them with obedience. “You are not to speak unless given permission, understand?” “Of course master.” With a quick movement, she finds herself back against the door, his teeth careening just near her neck. Teasing her skin with his breath. Her eyes soon glaze into the same world as his and then close, feeling the want build within her. A small groan escapes her lips and his teeth quickly find their way into her neck. A harsh bite, but no blood . . . yet. She arches into his teeth and her nails grind into his arms. “I see you enjoy this pain” he says as he maneuvers his mouth to a new location. She nods slightly before letting out a soft hitched breath. His teeth once more sink into her soft flesh. He can feel her blood rushing through the vein and clamps it hard causing her to squeal. His hands trail down her body until the rest between her thighs. Her breath hitches again and a sinister giggle is heard. “Not too fast, right my pet?” “Of course my master”. With a sudden explosion from his muscles, her body is hoisted off the ground as his hands plant firmly on the wall, her entire weight balanced on his arms. She can now look him in the eye, but knows to keep her gaze down obediently. His lips press to hers and he slips his tongue into her mouth. As he moves it around, their tongues seem to dance together as if bound in a masquerade. He pulls back slightly, and her body subconsciously follows him. His eyes turn demanding again and his teeth sink into her bottom lip. After grinding it between his teeth he releases her and speaks, “I did not tell you to follow.” She blinks down to the ground and nods. He lets her body slink back to the ground and points towards the room in which they slept. “Go and stand near the bed. Do not move once you’re there.” She nods and does as he says as he follows her, watching her every move. “Stand still and follow the ways I maneuver your body. Do not move on your own, simply assist my goal, understood?” She nods quickly and he stands firmly behind her. He starts slowly, caressing his fingers up the back of her thighs, but stopping to draw X’s on her ass. They then trace up her hips and spin around her back as if dancing upon the moon. As his fingers reach her shoulder blades, he stops his accent and presses his palms flush to her back. His hands rotate around her side, stopping just near her breasts. As he slightly moves them closer, letting her think she knows his plans, his teeth dig back into her neck, quickly drawing blood from a soft spot. He retracts his teeth and a small dribble of her blood rests on his lips. “Look at me pet.” She turns her head to see him and quickly notices her blood on his lips. “It is yours, you may take it back.” Her eyes fill with gratitude as she sucks the droplet from his lip and closes her eyes to savor the iron taste. He jerks his head upright and she quickly follows suit and returns to her forward facing position. His hands twist back around to her spine and then continue their accent until the reach the peak of her shoulders. They then retrace their steps down the front of her chest, stopping to press lightly on her breasts. He arches slightly and his fingers play at the tips of her nipples. They soon move on down her stomach until the reach the front of her hips. With a slow grasp, the lip of her shirt now rests within his hands. He lifts it up and her arms slowly reach toward the heaven that her body desires. With a slight shake of her head, the shirt is removed and thrown to the chair behind him. Her arms slink back to her sides and his hands return quickly to her breasts. “Turn to me” he whispers very delicately in her ear. She obeys, and slowly pivots to his direction. “Look at me my dear.” Her eyes gaze above into his bursting blue eyes. Her irises are nearly gone and her face begs for more. He snickers and presses his chest to hers, forcing her back to arch into him with his hands. His fingers trail up her back to the strap of her bra. Making quick work of the clasp he backs away from her. The wondrous red bra falls swiftly off of her chest and hits the floor near his feet. He kicks it aside and stares down at her breasts. “They look as sweet and plump as ever pet, wouldn’t you say?” “They yearn for you master, they stand tall for your desires.” “I’m glad to know that they too feel delicately towards my embrace.” He points to the bed and she looks back as she ponders the meaning. With a quick grasp, his fingers grasp around her throat, fulfilling one of her deepest desires and pleasures. He pushes quickly and she finds herself laying flush on the edge of the bed. “Much better kitten.” She nods to him and lays back, preparing for her master’s desires. His head moves to her stomach and kisses begin to trace up her stomach to her chest. As quickly as she hit the bed, one of her hardened nipples slinks daintily between his teeth. He licks the tip for a moment as his right hand finds the other. With a soft squeeze on her other point, he softly sucks on her body. Feeling her heart beat faster and faster, he squeezes harder and lets his teeth drag up her breast, barely stopping as her nipple pops from between his teeth. Hi tongue traces across her chest to the other side and his left hand fully grasps the entirety of her breast. With a harsh squeeze that sends her breathing faint, his mouth latches on to the bottom of her breast and begins to suck the flesh up away from gravity. His hand twists the breast as the suction from his mouth begins to bring her blood to the surface. After a slight squeeze and an audible pop, he breasts are released from his body. She slumps back into the sheets and closes her eyes to catch her breath. The kisses then resume, trailing their way up to her lips, where his full body’s weight is pressed onto her as their lips dance once more. Soft passionate kisses are shared before his lips break free and the trail of affection leads back down her body. He breasts are reached once more, and his tongue swirls around each before moving further down her body. They reach her stomach and her belly button piercing slinks between his teeth. With a slight tug at the dangling object, her body comes quickly back into an arch. After a few more soft tugs, he lets it go and her body falls both to the bed, and short on breath once more. Again, the trail retracts down her perfectly curved body and twists to one side, stopping at one of her exposed hips. A swift lick at its zenith and her hips come lurching into an arch once again. His palm finds her stomach and her back is pressed firmly onto the sheets. “Remain here my pet, yes?” “I . . . I will try my best master. “Good girl.” He whispers. His teeth nip softly at her tendon and it requires every ounce of her control to keep her body relaxed. His tongue traces across her flesh, just at the cusp of her jeans until he reaches her other hip. He mirrors his exact movements onto her other hip as well, and she nearly loses control over her body once more. Having remained still by some miracle, his tongue traces back across her until he stops in the middle of her stomach, just above the button to her jeans. “What do you say pet? Shall we remove these as well?” “Anything you desire my lord.” “So be it my darling.” His hands find her knees and his fingers press deep into her muscles. With a perfect amount of pressure, his hands run slowly up her thighs until his thumbs just graze the lips of her waiting center. As his thumbs come to a stop just before pressing her in her most sensitive spot, a full body quiver turns every pore o her body into a bump. “Oh! Oh hahaha” he laughs devilishly. “Too bad. It seems your body wishes as had kept going.” He hands release their pressure and glide up to the clasp of her jeans. His agile fingers make quick work of the button and zipper, leaving only her thighs to hang on to her last shred of privacy. A soft gasp escapes her lips and his smirk returns. His hands grasp the edge of her jeans and begin to pull. As he reaches them lower and lower, her lower body seems to move in a wave kept perfectly to ensure that there are no stops in the removal of her tight pants. They fly to the chair where her shirt lay inside out and land on top of it. He thinks to himself, “What a man would pay to see my little precious pet as vulnerable as she is now? Too bad for them that this perfect creation is mine and mine alone.” He gazes down at her last remaining garment. A thin red pair of the sexiest underwear one could imagine. They are bursting with a vibrant red color and have a small heart just to the upper right corner of another mark on the panties. This mark is right at the meeting point of her thighs and is a dark, wet spot that looks to be seeping from her body. He pushes his head down to the spot and runs his tongue so gently across it that the skin underneath isn’t disturbed at all. A shiver runs through her body and her entire being begins to tremble from the slightest breath from him. He laughs to himself softly and pushes his tongue deep against the dripping spot, fulfilling every desire a woman could have in a single lick. With a swift movement, he grasps the undergarment by the band and rips it from her body. It tears to shreds as the force undoes every stitch of thread from their binds. He stands and looks down at her, completely vulnerable and her eyes begging with desire for more. His head bows back to her thighs and he shoots a quick glance up to meet her gaze. Her eyes have turned a dim, dark, green and are begging for more of the perfection he is showing her. His eyes slide shut and his lips part slightly. He pushes his tongue against her skin, taking in every inkling of her body’s feel that he can sense. From that spot, mere nanometers away from her folds, he slides his tongue up her thighs to her knee and sinks his teeth softly into the soft skin on the back of her leg, right between the tendons. She yelps in desire and her fingers grip tightly at the sheets around her. He softly makes a trail of kisses back down her inner thigh and stops just short of het dripping hole. He tilts his head in the other direction and pushes his tongue deep against the other thigh, tracing a wet path up to her other knee. As he moves his mouth under it, he places a few soft kisses on her tendons and begins to suck on the tender spot. She quivers and moans as his tongue whips at the bundle of her skin in his mouth. As he lets her go, a small pop is heard and a slight dark spot begins to form on her skin. His teeth bare once more and a path of bite marks is left tracing all the way down her inner thigh. His head finds its way to the perfect center of her being, positioned just above her absolute middle. With a slightly hitched breath at the glistening design, her body arches up as her breath goes empty and his tongue flattens itself in the valley of her pubis. It is dragged unbelievably slowly up her folds to her clit and stops just shy of perfect pleasure. Her eyes gloss closed and his lips press around her, pulling the ever so tender point off of her body and into his mouth. His teeth grip around it and his tongue whips powerfully against it. He moans are finally audible and she wishes she had the breath to apologize for disobeying, but he seems to have no care of her lack of obedience. One last time, his tongue smacks her clit and it is released back to her body. His tongue presses into it roughly and slides back down her folds to the small awaiting crevice. The tip of his tongue begins to prod and poke at the outmost edges of her hole and pushes her to beg her master for more. Her moans have turned to squeals and suddenly her entire body goes warm. His tongue has been perfectly pressed between the walls of her muscles as deep into the crevice as possible. His mouth opens wide and his teeth scrape at her clit as is tongue twists and drills on the inside of her. Her taste is perfection. Sweet, but tangy. Powerful, yet soft. His tongue bathes in the taste as it pushes deeper in and slides nearly back out, repeating the motion as it churns inside her. His teeth caress her folds and her squeals have turned into something else. From above, he can hear her voice forming words. “Please baby. Please give me more.” He pays no attention to her disobedience and his hands slide up her thighs to her folds. His tongue flicks faster inside her and twists far more unexpectedly. His left hand moves up to the peak of her folds and two fingers begin press and rub gently against her. His right hand has made its way to the crevice and his tongue has emerged to find its way back into his mouth. He continues to rub her gently as he savors the taste of her in his mouth. The three median fingers of his right hand pump into his mouth and his tongue dances about them, giving them the wet coating they so desire. His left hand pushes harder faster as the fingers slide out of his mouth and line up with her body. Slowly, as if sneaking through a doorway silently, the three fingers push forward and her body begins to stretch around them. They are pressed tightly together and a lustful “YES” escapes her lips. After half of his fingers have been hidden in her, the other halves come thrusting behind, slamming as deep as they can reach at an astounding speed. Her voice cracks, and her breath goes empty once more as his wrist blasts his fingers throughout her hole at a blinding speed. His arm is nearly a blur to even him and his fingers begin to twirl inside her pussy as though caught in a vortex of lust. His left hand is moving at a valiant pace and whipping his fingers rapidly back and forth across her clit. Then, as quickly as he began, his fingers are rushed outside, and his left hand frees itself from its connection to her. Her breathing has become rapid but her eyes finally ease open. He stands towering above her, his fingers being swirled around by his tongue. Wet thick liquid dripping from his hand into his mouth. He stands tall, cleaning her juices from off his body. Her back eases down and her breathing slows as his finger finally emerge from his mouth . . . clean. “You taste rather fantastic kitten. Might I ask you a question?” “Of course you can my master. Please, name any desire or want you have in mind and I will obey.” “I’m glad you agree. Here is my question.” His voice quickly changes tone to sounding almost completely enraged. “When in the past few minutes did I ever grant you the right to moan or beg or speak or move or make any noise at all!?” His voice shocks her into the realization of her disobedience. “I am so sorry master . . . You were treating me so perfectly and so serenely that my body began to take control of me and I lost all ability to withdraw my pleasure.” “Hmm . . . At least you’re truthful. I guess I can be merciful since you haven’t quite learned how to control that much want and lust. Get on your hands and knees pet. Then press your face to the sheets and shove your ass high into the air.” “Yes master!” She quickly turns over and assumes the exact position that was envisioned in his mind. Her plump ass waiting completely still in front of him. Her forehead pressed to the sheets with her mouth just high enough up to get enough air to breath. And soon afterwards, a devastating sound erupts from the collision of his palm with her arched body. A squeak escapes her lips and immediately, a red shape appears on her. His hand throbs, but again it comes colliding down onto the opposite bundle of flesh. Another squeak and another print, but her resolve is profound and she remains in her place, never to disobey his command again. His hand softly touches her elevated ass squeezes gently at the wounded skin. He slides over to the other crimson patch and squeezes it gently as well, massaging the pain away. “Stand my gorgeous slave and prepare to fulfill your master’s commands.” “Yes sir!” She replies as she quickly whips herself off the bed to an upright standing position upon the wake of his magnitude. Her gaze still locked at his feet, she awaits her orders. “Good. My shirt is making my body rather hot. Remove it quickly.” She nods and her fingers glide under the rim of his shirt and push the cloth up and over his head as he outstretches his arms to complete the removal. “Well don’t be afraid. I never told you that your eyes need only see my feet. Feel free to marvel at the perfect creation that is your master and commander.” Her eyes trail up from the ground and above his slacks to a perfectly defined body. His fair golden hair flowing freely past his ears, his sharp blue eyes exploding with confidence as he watches her every move, his lush lips parted slightly with a faint fatigue, his thin neck arched high and muscular, down to his calm but powerful pectorals and no trace of hair, his slightly exposed ribcage pushing his skin around them, and of course his absolute defined six abdominal muscles woven perfectly over each other in a gorgeous and poetic manner. His body is perfection to her eyes and she bows to thank him for letting her glorify it. “I see you enjoy the temple that is my body, but there is more yet to be seen. To your knees darling.” Her eyes flick back to meet his gaze and there shared vision is kept completely as she slowly sinks to her knees and stares up at him for her next command. “I do believe that it is time for you to remove one of your last two obstacles that stands between you and absolute lust. You may do so however you see fit.” She nods with a brilliant smile knowing that she has been given a blessing. Her fingers loop under the trip of his waistline and spin around his body to the edge of his pelvis. Her hands make easy sport of the clasp and zipper as she pulls the opening wider. Her hands grip the waistline once more and slowly she pulls down, until his pants have all but fallen off. He steps over the pile of material and smirks at her. All that remains on his body is a pair of soft, grey, elastic under-armor. “Well kitten. The finish line has nearly been reached. I think I will do the honors for you.” She nods with a beaming glow in her eyes, awaiting for what lies behind the cause of a bulge in the stretchy material. His thumbs loop under the band and quickly there is nothing left on him but a coating of flesh. In front of her mouth, pointing erect and firm at her is a solid, six inch long, one and a half inch thick, circumcised penis. It is perfectly straight and wonderfully vibrant with a faint pink color. From a small crevice at the very tip, a little dribble of liquid has emerged. “Using only your tongue, you may have that one drop as a teaser for what is to come.” She glows with happiness and her tongue flicks out and easily removes the liquid from his shaft. She pulls it into her mouth and closes her eyes to savor and suck on the sweet blast of flavor that has entered her mouth. He shifts over to the bed and lays himself down, scooting to the center of the queen sized mattress. “You know what to do kitten. Just remember, take it slow and make sure I don’t come.” She nods vibrantly and crawls onto the bed to his parted legs. His wonderful cock has fallen upright against his stomach and she can see how overwhelmingly hard he has become. Her left hand wraps around the base and pulls it up to standing and her mouth slowly approaches his scrotum. With a quick suck, one of balls slides into her mouth and she begins to suck and press on it with her tongue as her right hand finds its way to the head of his erect length. She releases the ball with a pop and searches for the other, sucking it in the same and begins to slowly pump both hands across him. The ball is released from her mouth and her tongue slides up his length and pivots through his slit. She absorbs the head into her mouth and her hands fall down to brace herself on his thighs. His head falls back against the pillow as his eyes shut pleasurably, and her cheeks hollow as she creates the suction of a perfect blowjob. Her tongue braces against the sweet spot of his head and slowly she begins to bob and twist her head around him. Her motion is simple at first. She starts upright with her tongue braced properly, then tilts her chin to her chest and slides his cock further into her mouth, and after savoring his length as far as possible, she tilts her head back up and slides her tongue back up his shaft to his head. Her movements send quivers up his body and she soon begins to twist to the side of his length as she goes down, then pivot to the other side as she comes up. Her eyes are closed and she pauses to flick her tongue across his slit and taste his magnificence. Soon, she speeds up and takes in more of him with every drop. His moans are faint but lustful and she enjoys the sound of her pleasured master. She sucks a little harder and drops as deep as she can, holding the position, trying not to gag. She comes all the way of and allows herself to drool onto his shaft. Using her left hand, she spreads it around and grips the base. Slowly, she anchors herself above his length and drops her head back onto him. Her speed has risen again and now she is dragging her teeth up the bottom of his shaft and stopping just below his head. Her hand is mimicking her mouth but in the opposite direction. Slowly, she varies its pressure and slides it up and down, twisting slowly at the bottom. Again, she takes him in as deep as possible as he groans in desire. Her hand grips tightly at his base, making his cock swell, and her teeth slowly begin to press harder and harder into him. When his breath hitches in an audible manner, she stops adding pressure and incredibly slowly drags her teeth up his entire length and over his head until a pop noise is heard as he comes out of her mouth. She sinks her face down low and begins to lick and suck on his balls again as both hands now grip the shaft. They pulsate slowly and are twisting opposite of each other. The top one runs over his sweet spot just as it twists and he nearly squeaks every time. She lets her tongue drag back up his length and pops his head back into her mouth, savoring his taste once more. Her hands slide off of him and brace on his pubis, making his penis lurch further towards her. Suddenly, she begins to drop to her maximum rapidly with a small gag every now and then. His body is shaking as she shows him perfection and drags her teeth up him for the final bob. His head slinks out of her and she leans back to sit on her heels, looking at him and waiting for her next command. “Very good indeed my pet. On your back my love.” She nods and lets her weight take her onto her back and bends her knees to set her feet shoulder width apart. She sits up and approaches her hips, letting himself slip in between her thighs to where his shaft rubs against her clit. He grabs her ankles and places one on each of his shoulders. A quick spit onto his shaft as she sticks her fingers in her mouth. He spreads to lubricant around as she rubs hers across her folds and penetrates slightly to allow some inside. He grasps the base of his shaft in his left hand on balances them as one as he pulls on her thigh with his right. Slowly, he allows only the head to press into her. After his entire head is engulfed, he uses his left hand to grind it deeply against the walls of her insides. Her teeth clamp and she feels her body get warmer. He grinds it this way, then speeds up and goes the other way and watches her eyes beg for more. Quickly, he pulls out and begins to spank her clit with the head of his cock. She peeps at every swat and her hips jolt. Then, with a mighty push, his entire length is plunged deep into her uterus. Her moan is loud and her eyes go wide as the erect statue expands her walls. He starts slowly, simply pushing a few inches in and out, letting her acclimate to his size and shape. Once movement becomes freer, he begins to throw a grind from his hips into the pushes. She jolts from each grind and he speeds up just a bit. After she is used to the motion and begins to grind her hips against him, he allows the rest of his shaft to pulsate all the way out with each pull. Grinder harshly as his pushes turn to thrusts. The smacking sound of their hips together is in perfect time and her head bobs with each push. He has sped up considerably now and her eyes are fading shut. Just as she quiets her moans to embrace the position, his hand wraps around her throat. Her eyes burst open with lust as her voice hitches with a moan and breath becomes short. His thrusting has turned into full grinds and his grip on her makes her mouth water. Inside, she begs him to grip tighter and fuck harder, but he remains steady. He releases her throat and pull her hips off the bed into a position where they are directly above her head. He scissors his legs through her upright thighs and pushes his shaft to face her. Slowly, he lowers his center of gravity until he penetrates her once more. He begins to slide his hips perpendicular to hers and slam his length against the side walls of her uterus. The feeling makes her start to squeal with every push. As she moans louder and louder, he changes from pushes to grinds, allowing his shaft to slide 360 degrees inside her, grazing every wall and caressing every sweet spot. Her moans go silent as the pleasure takes away her ability to make noise. He grunts as he begins to thrust his shaft down deep into her at a perfect vertical, in perfect time a loud noise is made every time his hips crash to hers. With a few more solid powerful thrusts, he pulls away from her and pushes her down onto her hands and knees and quickly mounts behind her. A quick spit on his erect penis and again he is fully engulfed inside of her body. His hands move first, one pressing into the small of her back, completing his balance, and the other gripping tightly at her hair as he pulls her head back. His hips begin to move once more, slowly at first in deeply penetrating wide grinds. His length nearly slipping out with each pull, but plunging hard back in with each push. Her body is held in place by his powerful arms, yet still trembles and quivers as his cock brushes her g-spot with every pass. Loud moans every time it does, but soft ones fill every other moment of it. His grinding stops as he slowly begins to pull out of her. Her hips slide back, trying to keep him inside as she groans with pleasure. An audible pound as he lunges deep, very deep, back into her and begins to violently thrust as hard and as fast as he can straight into her g-spot. He found it through the grinds and has focused his every effort into pounding it unendingly. He moans grow to screams of his name and other obscene words as her body begins to clinch and grind under his grip. He leans back, dragging her hair with him, his balls smashing into her clit with each thrust, flooding her body with ecstasy. He screams go silent as her mouth hangs open wide and her entire body locks down. His thrust still hit and repeat harder with each smash and a race of heat goes through her body. As though a dam was broken, a flood of warm, thick, liquid erupts from around his erect rod. It soaks her folds and his thighs and drips from their bodies onto the sheets below. As the eruption comes to a close, his shaft pulls from inside of her and he lays onto the bed next to her. “Crawl onto me and clean me pet.” She obeys his immediately and flips reverse to him and begins to suck her body’s climax from him. As she does, his tongue begins to flick onto her lips, cleaning the sweet, delicious juice from her as well. As she finishes clearing off his thighs, moving on to suck on him once more, his tongue cleans her lips and plunges deep into her crevice and starts to absorb the warmth from the liquid there as well. They are both moaning and quivering around and inside of each other as both of them finish cleaning her from themselves. Quickly he grips her hips and flips her onto her right side, quickly towering over her once more. His endurance seems untouched and he begins to position her body once more. “Now that you are incredibly sensitive, this should be incredible for us kitten. Your sensitivity increasing your pleasure, and the increased tightness for mine.” He grabs her right leg and throws it around his hip and pulls her left leg out straight. His right hand grips her thigh tightly and his left clenches around her throat once more as she is lulled back into ultimate lust. Slowly, he lets a bit of spit dribble from his watering mouth onto his shaft and rubs some on himself, and the rest on and in her. He pushes against her hole and allows himself to work into her squeezing walls. Once fully inside her once more, being completely compressed by her newly tightened muscles, his grip on her throats locks and she begins to turn red, but can still breath a bit. His thrusts start slow, letting her muscles reacclimatize to his swollen size. As it becomes easier to maneuver in her, he begins to grind her walls with his thrusts. He head pushes up into his gripping fingers and her hand slips between her legs and begins to pinch and roll her clit around as her other hand grasps tightly at one of her breasts. Her lip is between her teeth, pressed tightly as his grinding thrusts grow faster and harder. His body anchors up till he is on his knees, but her hips have followed him and he towers over her body as his pace quickens once more. Her body convulses into his grip with every moment and her g-spot has taken over her entire uterus. No matter where he places his thrusts, the pleasure is maximized. He releases her throat so she can catch a good amount of breath as he grasps her other breast and squeezes it with her. His cock begins to bulge inside her as her body once more grows warm. He pulls out quickly and flops onto his back. “Get on woman. Ride till we cum together.” She flips onto his lap backwards and sits quickly down on to his full shaft. She slides her legs to a squat and leans her head back to his. Her head turns and they begin to kiss. With a slow gentle movement, her hips begin to rise and fall on his full length. As he finds her pace, he begins to roll his hips under her in perfect harmony. Their lips tremble and they have to stop to catch their hitching breath as her muscles shake and his go tense. She slams down onto his hips hard a few more times before his cock begins to ejaculate deep within her folds while another wave of liquid slips past his shaft and runs down their thighs. After a few moments of their closed eyes and lack of breathing the open their eyes. She slumps on to his lap, not caring that his half-erect penis is still in her and looks into his eyes. His head flops back onto the pillow and she rolls off to one side. Looking down, she sees that his cum is too deep inside her to come out. She smiles down at him and rolls over to curl into his side. Their eyes close and sleep hits them quickly. Outside, a pair of doves stands on the lakefront, looking out upon the wake of the lake’s small tides.

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy Marukai is up for any type of writing and is asking for requests. If you enjoy his style or language, feel free to give him a request and I'll let him know. Thanks guys :)


End file.
